


The Tale of Two

by CheyWrites15



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson Relationship, High School Student Harry, High School Student Louis, Insecure Louis, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Niall Horan/Louis Tomlinson, Not Famous, One Shot, Popular Harry, Tomlinson sisters - Freeform, bonus chapters, i dont even know, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, my tags suck, slight nouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyWrites15/pseuds/CheyWrites15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale of how nice popular kid Harry tries to get quiet new kid Louis to go out with him let alone be his...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Tale of Two

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! so a bit of back story on how this one-shot came to be is, well i was on omegle after being super bored and a girl (I think) asked me to continue on, so for once I did. Sadly we got disconnected before we were able to finish so my lovely friend Hope helped me finish this prompt!! We hope you enjoy it as much as we did writing it and well read on....  
> p.s. Louis third will be in BOLD. Harry third will be REGULAR
> 
> (important note at end!!)

  **Louis walked down the hallway to his new school, hugging his books close to him, trying not to make eye contact. He really wished that he didn't have to move and go to this new school. He was much happier at his old school, where he wasn't bullied, but wasn't popular either. He was, just there. He had a best friend, Niall, and he was happy. But, his happiness went away when his mum and dad got a divorce and he had to move away with his mum. When he finally found his locker and tried to put in his combo, all of his papers fell on the floor. Louis sighed closing his eyes, and got down to pick them up. "This is just what I need, just great." he exclaimed.**

Harry walked into the school that he practically rules. Everyone loves him and wants to be him. While walking down the hallway to his locker he sees the new kid walking down the hallway also, not looking at anyone. His locker happened to be next to Harry's and Harry watched as new kids papers fell to the ground. "This is just what I need, just great." The boy exclaimed, bending down to pick the papers up. "Need any help?" Harry asked walking up to the boy.

**Louis looked up at when he heard a voice, and bit his lip. "Um, no, It's okay. Thanks, though." He said, smiling lightly as he started to pick up his papers. He tried not to look up at the curly haired green eyed boy. Once he had most of his papers, he stood up and tried his combo again, getting it. He stuffed his papers in his locker, turning around to pick up the rest of the papers.**

The boy looked up at Harry and Harry was mesmerized by his blue eyes. It's no secret that he is openly bi at the school. Harry slightly disappointed by the new kids decline of offer, he turns to his own locker and grabs his books for class before collecting the papers that still lay on the floor. No matter what the boy said Harry still felt the need to help him. Harry wasn't like the usual stereotypical popular kid. He was nice, friendly, and most definitely not a player like what most people would think.

**Louis smiled at the boy, taking the papers from his hands. "Thanks. What class do you have next?" Louis asked, biting his bottom lip as he turned around to put his papers in his locker. He grabbed his things for his first class, which was one of his favorites. English. He absolutely loved English. He also loved drama, and he was glad that he could have that class.**

Smiling at the boy Harry said "English. What about you? Oh and I'm Harry by the way." Harry extended his hand out to shake the boys hand and hopefully would learn his name. Harry was maybe even hopeful for them to have the same classes.

**Louis' eyes widened and he turned around to face Harry, shutting his locker. "Me too! I mean, I have English next, my names not Harry. " Louis blushed, chuckling lightly as he took Harry's hand to shake. "I'm Louis."**

"Nice to meet you Louis." Harry smiled, thinking to himself that Louis' blush was adorable. "Would you like me to show you to class?" Harry asked, looking down at the ground not wanting to meet Louis' eyes just in case he was making a fool of himself for asking.

**Louis smiled and took his hand out of Harry's, running it through his hair as he held onto his books in his other hand. "Uh, sure. I don't really know where anything is in this school." He chuckled, scratching the back of his neck.**

Smiling again, "Then consider me as your tour guide Louis!" Harry winked and motioned for Louis to follow him down the hallway to the English department of the school

**Louis blushed lightly when Harry winked at him, but pushed it down. He smiled, looking up at Harry with a nod. "Alright. Show me the way, Harry!" Louis announced, walking towards where Harry was pointing.**

The small blush Louis was sporting made Harry's stomach flutter. Harry wanted to ask Louis about his sexuality but thought against it since he just met the feathery haired boy; it might seem way to forward to ask! "So Louis, where are you from?" Harry asked instead.

**Louis looked up at the curly haired boy and shrugged. "Doncaster. It's quiet a while away from here. I moved here with my mum and sisters after my parents split up." He said, his voice saddened when he got to the end. Louis never truly got over their divorce, but he was okay with it as long as he got to see his dad once in a while. No matter what happened between Louis and his father, Louis still loved the man because only until recently he was a good man.**

"My parents are divorced also. So it's only me, my mum and older sister." Harry said trying to make Louis feel better about his parents divorce since he could relate. "How old are your sisters?" Harry asked. Maybe I'm being nosy with these questions Harry thought aloud without realizing it.

**Louis smiled up at Harry, holding his books close to his chest. "Um, I have four sisters, and the oldest, Lottie, is 14, Fizzy, is 12, and then there are the twins. They are trouble makers. They get it from me." Louis said proudly. Their names are Daisy and Phoebe. Both 8." He said, smiling.**

"They sound lovely! And really, your a trouble maker!? I don't see it, Louis." Harry laughed, it was kind of hard to believe; Louis seemed quiet and shy not a troublemaker, but everyone is different from school or when they first meet.

**Louis chuckled lightly. "Just wait until you get to know me." They enter the classroom and Louis walks to the teacher, talking to her for a bit. Louis then looks at the class room looking for a seat, smiles when Harry points to a seat. He goes and sits next to him. "So how old is your sister?" looks at him**

"Gemma? She's 21 and at Uni so we don't see her much. Mainly when she's on break." Harry said and looked over to Louis. "Class pull out your textbooks and turn to chapter 12. Read sections 1 through 3 to yourself. No talking! That goes for you too Mr. Styles." The teacher sternly says before going to write an assignment on the board. Harry gives Louis a wink and turns to his textbook to start the reading. Through out the lesson Harry sneaks peeks at Louis hoping not to be caught.

**Louis is focusing on the story. He's a straight A student and never gets in trouble. Louis has a slight blush upon his cheeks. He's never been quite open with his sexuality, he's only really had one boyfriend. But, Why is he all of a sudden growing on a boy he doesn't even know? He felt his cheeks still flaming red from when Harry winked at him, He only prayed he didn't notice it.**

The next two classes went by and Harry had only one with Louis and that was Maths which was before lunch. At lunch Harry asks Louis to sit with him and his group of friends. "Hey Louis? Would you like to sit with us?" Harry smiled his cheeky smile at the boy. Harry's friends consist of Zayn and Liam both are straight but not as nice as Harry. They would be your stereotypical popular kids if you will.

**Louis takes a deep breathe. He didn't exactly like sitting with the popular crowd and you could instantly tell that's what Harry was from. "Ummm..No thanks. I prefer sitting by myself honestly. Thanks though." He sent Harry a small smile and walked towards the other side of the Cafeteria and sat in the very back at an empty table. He then pulled out his notebook and began finishing up one of his newest songs. He couldn't wait to start getting the chords down for it.**

Saddened by Louis wanting to sit by himself, Harry makes his way to the food line to get his lunch for the day. After grabbing his lunch Harry walks over to his table and sits down across from Zayn and Liam. "So that new kid? He looks like a loner. Haz, stay away from him." Liam said to Harry. "Guys he's actually a really good guy!" Harry said defending his new, well he didn't know if Louis was a friend or not. "I still don't think you should hang out with him Harry." Liam said. Harry had enough of his friends judgement and left the table to go sit with Louis. "Mind if I sit here?" Harry asked, approaching Louis' table.

**Louis looked up at him. "Don't you want to sit with your friends?" He doesn't reject him though and waves his hand for Harry to sit down. Louis continues to write his song not really focusing on Harry at all.**

Smiling, Harry sat down next to Louis and said. "Um, nah, not today." Harry noticed Louis writing something down in a notebook. "What are you writing?" Harry asked. Louis looked up at Harry and didn't answer. "Well, wait, never mind, you don't have to answer."

**Louis chuckles slightly. "It's a song." A bunch of girls suddenly surround the table all trying to get Harry's attention. Louis felt the slightest tang of jealously. He couldn't understand why though. Was it possible Louis might like Harry? He quickly gathered his things and walked away fast. This can't be happening. A loser like himself liking the straight popular guy. He'd have to begin avoiding Harry at all costs.**

As soon as Louis told Harry he was writing a song a bunch of girls that are desperate to get with Harry surrounded the table. Louis quickly got up making Harry know that he was uncomfortable with all the girls around. Harry wanted to go after him but the girls kept coming in closer and closer on him. Harry didn't exactly know why until he looked over to his original table to see Zayn and Liam laughing and looking back at him.

**Louis went into the bathroom and locked himself in a stall. He pushed up his jacket sleeve and ran his fingers along the scars. Flash backs came back to him about the reason they happened.**

***Flashback***

**Louis was laying on his bed and Niall was putting his shirt back on. Niall leaned down and kissed his lips. He then pulled away after a bit. Niall was still confused as to why Louis didn't admit to his parents he was bi. Niall was openly gay. Niall straddled Louis kissing him hard and very hotly making it turn into a make out along with a bit of grinding. God, Niall was such a sex kitten. They just finished one round and he was already wanting another. Suddenly Louis' door swung open and his dad walked in. His dad's face instantly turned red with anger. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE." His father screamed. Niall flew off the bed instantly and Louis' eyes turned wide and his face went pale. Louis' dad made Niall leave then he started trashing him hard because of what he was. Apparently, Louis' dad didn't believe in gays or bis whats so ever. He told Louis he was a disappointment so he locked himself in the bathroom and began cutting. Long and hard. He cut for twenty minutes and eventually passed out from losing so much blood.**

***End of flashback***

**Louis knew he couldn't get involved with Harry..He didn't want to have to cut again...**

Harry stormed away from the girls and marched over to the table where his so called friends sat, and more or less growled at them. "What. The. Fuck!? Really guys I can't be friends with anyone else without you fucking with it!? Louis is a nice guy and you had no right sending those girls over there." After Harry's little blowup at the two boys, he left before they could say anything to him. Running out of the cafeteria Harry searched the school for Louis. Lunch period was ending soon and Harry has still yet to find him. Looking in the last place possible Harry stepped into the boys bathroom and heard crying coming from one of the stalls.

**Louis heard someone enter the bathroom, he quickly stopped crying and stood on one of the toilets. He didn't want to be seen by anyone. They'd call him all sorts of things for crying. He didn't feel like hearing it. He didn't want the bullying to start now. He managed to keep all of this a secret to prevent bulling. He wasn't about to let it get out and the bullying suddenly start.**

Suddenly the crying stopped only to be left with a few sniffles. Harry looked under the stalls to see if he could see the boy with rolled up skinny jeans and Vans. Nearing the last stall it sounded like a huge intake of breath was made so the person who was crying couldn't be heard; but Harry had heard. "Louis? Is that you?" Harry asked out loud as he couldn't see any shoes touching the floor of the stalls. "Louis if that's you please come out, it's only me, Harry." Harry leaned up against the wall next to the stall he could hear the sniffles come from.

**Louis quickly pushed down his sleeves and wiped his face, He then walked out of the stall and looked at Harry. "Hey, Um my cat died and I'm taking it pretty hard. I've had him since a boy." Telling the only lie he could come up with. Louis gave Harry a small smile, It's the only smile he could manage.**

Harry instantly knew that Louis was lying to him. It was written all over the shorter boys face. Not wanting to push the subject Harry just dropped it and led Louis to believe that he actually believed the lie he just spoke. "I'm sorry about your cat, Lou." Harry said patting Louis on the shoulder before saying, oh fuck it to himself and pulling the boy in for a hug.

**Louis closed himself as the taller boys warmth swept over him. How could this be? One simple hug and his entire body was tingling? He even noticed Harry had called him Niall's old nickname. His eyes swelled with tears again. He had to get out of this, and fast. "I better go, I don't wanna be late for class." He quickly left the bathroom and ran to his car. He jumped in and sped off. He just couldn't be at school anymore. He needed alone time.**

What the- where the thoughts running through Harry's head as Louis ran from the bathroom. After regaining his rightful thoughts Harry made his way out of the bathroom and to his next class which happened to be drama. "Ah Mr. Styles late again. Do you happen to have Mr. Tomlinson with you since I've seen you helping him find his way around school earlier today." Mr. McKee asked as Harry walked in. Louis had this class? "No Sir, I haven't seem him since lunch." Harry told the teacher and walked to his seat; wondering where the heck Louis has gone if he isn't in class.

**Louis unlocks his front door with trembling hands. His arms were literally burning to reopen these cuts as the words his dad had said to him ran through his memory. As soon as he got into the house, he ran into his bathroom and locked the door. Louis ripped off the sweatshirt and grabbed the blade. He then just started cutting his arms open. Long deep cuts. The feeling was so amazing. Louis couldn't believe himself. He hated when he done this to himself. It was the worst thing he'd ever done and he never understood why he'd continue to do it. He just watched the blood trickle down his arms until he eventually passed out on the bathroom floor.**

After school that day Harry drives home expecting it to be an empty house but alas his mother and surprisingly his sister are there already. "Harold!" Gemma yells for her younger brother as soon as he walks in the front door. "Gemma!" Harry yells back trying to match her enthusiasm. "Alright what's up? You're usually more happy to see me." Gemma says as Harry walks into the kitchen where she and their mother are making tea. "You can't lie to us, dear, so just spill your guts already." Anne, Harry's mum said to him. "Fine! Can't keep nothing to myself can I!?" Harry asks a rhetorical question before continuing. "There's a new kid. His name is Louis; but he's like shy and quiet and Liam and Zayn sent a bunch of kids to crowd the table we were sitting at and it freaked him out, so he left and when I went to find him, he was in the bathroom crying and I don't know why because he wouldn't say. Then he skips his last few classes to go somewhere and I'm, I just, I don't know." Harry starts rambling out everything in almost one sentence but he can't even keep up with his own pace. "Harry, he's new to school; maybe it all just overwhelmed him to much, love. Give him a few days I'm sure Louis will be fine." Anne said trying to calm her son. Gemma on the other hand, "Harry had a crush! Harry has a crush!" She teases. Harry just rolls his eyes and leaves the two to go upstairs to his own room. Upon entering the room Harry throws down his book-bag and face plants the bed. Thoughts running through his mind make him tired, Do I have a crush on Louis? Do I already like him? I just met Louis today! But his eyes are so blue I could get lost, and his hair...god! I sound like a bloody girl! Meh I don't care....Louis. Those where his last thoughts before Harry drifted of to sleep. Over the next two weeks Harry and Louis haven't spoken but maybe one word. Harry felt as if Louis was avoiding him like the plague and Harry was ready to find out why.

**Louis shuts his locker softly. He's still weak from passing out on the bathroom floor a few weeks ago. His mom is a nurse so she didn't make him go to the hospital but he's been having to take vitamins to regain his blood back. Louis walks to his class speedily. If he rushes that means he doesn't have to talk to Harry or sit next to him. Louis has been doing an amazing job at avoiding Harry these past couple of weeks. Louis groans when he walks into the classroom. They have a sub that day, which meant a short assignment then free time to talk. He could only hope that Harry would get caught up in a conversation with someone else. It was to late to skip, the teacher had already seen him. So he takes his usual seat on the opposite side of the room in the very back corner. Louis begins his assignment and finishes before the bell even rings. He walks to the teacher and turns it in then he sits back down and begins writing a new song. He'd finished the old one. Isn't it even a bit odd that it was about Harry?**

Harry knew there would be a sub for English today so he didn't bother getting to class on time, oh no instead he's strolling into class five minutes late. "You must be Mr. Styles." The sub says after he walks in. The teacher must've left a note again with his name on it. Harry looks around the classroom to find a seat but it seems as if his usual seat was taken and the only one left happens to be in the back of the classroom next to some kid writing. Harry instantly smiles once he recognizes that's its Louis sitting there. Seems like the odds are in my favor today Harry says to himself as he takes his seat. "Hey Lou."

**Louis grips his pen a little tighter. Why isn't he in his normal seat? He thought to himself. He forces a smile and looks at Harry. "Hi Harry! I really don't feel like talking. Sorry." He then goes back to writing like they never even had this conversation. He can't think of any lyrics besides ones about this curly brown hair, green eyed cutie next to him. Could he seriously be crushing on this popular kid?**

Harry brushes off that Louis doesn't want to talk and quickly does his assignment so he can try to get Louis to talk. When Harry set his mind on something he doesn't give up; so today Harry will try his hardest to find out why Louis is avoiding him. Getting up to turn in his paper, Harry gives Louis one more glance and yet again the feathered hair boy is writing his songs.

**Louis pulls his hair in frustration. Why can't he just get Harry out of his head already? This isn't possible. Louis can't like Harry. They could never be and Louis would only end up heartbroken. He already ruined his parents' marriage with his sexuality he can't ruin someone's reputation. He has managed to keep in the closet this entire time. Why does things have to turn around and become so complicated? Feelings seemed to get in the way of everything. Why did Harry have to sweep in and make his head and heart all fuzzy? Louis noticed he never seemed to know what to say around Harry and he always wanted to smile. He wished he was at his old school with Niall**

Harry got back to his seat and had to raise a brow at Louis who seemed to be having a mental debate with himself. "You alright there, babe?" Harry asked but ten mentally slapped himself at what just slipped out of his mouth. Why the fuck did he just call Louis babe? He likes Louis but Louis may not even be gay or bi!

**Louis looked down, He was trying so not to blush. Did Harry just really call him babe? After he composed himself he looked at Harry and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just wishing my friend was here. He was a great song writer and I seem to be having a bit of writers block" It surprised Louis how easy these lies slide out of his mouth.**

He blushed! Again! Harry was feeling like a schoolgirl with a crush because he just wanted to melt at the site of a blush to Louis' cheeks. "I could possibly help if you ever need it?" Harry offered and was surprised by his offer even. Yeah Harry could write song but he was more of a singer rather than songwriter.

**Louis gave him a small smile. "Nah I'm good. Thanks for the offer though!" He couldn't be more glad the school bell rang, he jumped out of his seat and left the classroom quickly. Thankfully, He didn't have the next class with Harry.**

Gah! Why is it so hard for him to get through to the boy! Harry knows that he doesn't know much about the kid except for his first and last name and that he moved here with his mum and four sisters. There's just that connection that Harry feels with him and Harry just has to know more. The way Louis acts towards Harry, makes Harry think that he has done something wrong! So question is what had he done?

**Louis felt bad for how he was treating Harry. Why couldn't he just come clean about his sexuality? Maybe Harry would accept him, Who knew? Louis walked into the bathroom and answered the call coming in from Niall. "Hello, love" Louis whispered to Niall as the tears fell down his face. Oh how he missed the Irish boys sweet voice. "Hey baby, How's the new school?" Spoke Niall. Niall sounded breathless. Louis couldn't help but wonder why. He also noticed Niall's voice didn't take his breathe away like Harry's did. SHIT. WHY THE FUCK IS HE THINKING ABOUT HARRY AGAIN?!?!?!? This just can't be happening. Why the fuck does this shit come out all confusing? Can't he just like Niall? He's liked NIall since he was a freshman, They've been best friends since WAY before then...How could he have suddenly lost the things Niall done to him? Could he have possibly fallen out of love with the blond hair, blue eyed boy? NO. HELL. NO. He couldn't. Lou, You're thinking stupidly. He thought to himself. But, God. Niall's voice isn't as sexy as Harry's..... Niall cleared his throat waiting for the reply. "OH! It's good but it'd be better if you were here, Sorry love. Got caught up in my crazy thoughts again." Louis released a light chuckle. "It's so adorable when you do that!!! Well, I'm gonna go to lunch. I love you, later babe." When the line went dead Louis splashed water on his face. What the hell was going on?**

After English was over Harry felt as if he couldn't deal with school for the rest of the day so he went to the nurse's office and faked sick to be allowed to go home. After signing himself out of school Harry made his way outside to the student parking lot. Once he reach his Range Rover, Harry unlocked the door and climbed into the drivers seat and hit his head on the steering wheel a few times. This whole thing with Louis is just tearing Harry apart and Harry doesn't know exactly why. Yeah Louis could be considered a friend but he's still technically a stranger to him. Harry finally having enough of sitting in the silence he turns on the car and getting ready to just drive off and leave the school.

**Louis walks out of the school building, talking to his upset mum. His twin sisters fell sick and his mom needed him to go pick them up because she couldn't get off work. "Yes mum, I will. Love you to" Louis then hung up the phone and unlocked his car and got in. He groaned and slammed down on the steering wheel. FUCKING CAR. His dad was a cheap ass and got him a shitty car, that won't turn on!**

Harry finally pulls out of his parking spot and as he's nearing the edge of the student lot he sees a student having trouble with their car. If Harry wasn't in a mood he would've stopped to help or even give them a lift if needed but Louis had Harry lost in his own thoughts. Because of being lost in his thoughts, Harry didn't even notice that it was Louis who was having car troubles. Harry just drove off and decided to make the hour trip to the nearest lake that he like to clear his head at every now and then.

**Louis got out of the car and opened the hood, checking it. He wasn't good with cars so he seen nothing wrong. The hospital was about a ten minute walk from the school. He ran off towards that way, Not knowing him and Harry were traveling in the same direction. He was going to have to get his mum's car and come pick her up when it's time. Louis walked past a red light Harry was sitting at waiting for it to turn green.**

Sitting at the long as hell red light, Harry taps his fingers against the steering wheel while listening to the radio. The air for some reason chooses that moment to go out and Harry is thankful that's it's actually a nice day out for once, so he rolls down the windows. Along the side walk is a boy running; Harry knows this boy well, well as well as a boy who Harry has caught himself staring at a lot over the past few weeks. The realization hits Harry like a ton of bricks. It was Louis in the student lot! I'm so stupid! Harry slaps himself for what feels like the hundredth time in a month. Before Louis can get away from the curly haired lad, he yells out the window at him. "Lou! Get in loser we're going shopping!" Harry just has to laugh at the lame 'Mean Girl' reference he just used.

**Louis looks at Harry and chuckles. He walks to the car. "I can't, I have to go pick up my twin sisters from school due to them being sick! I'm sorry! Rain-check it?" He wanted to scream. The hell was he doing? He couldn't hang out with Harry alone! It won't be smart idea. "Well, I'll let you know..If I can....Ok?" Louis begins walking away.**

"Aye! Tomlinson! You think I'd let you get away that easy!? Um no! Get in I'll drive you." Harry says hitting the unlock button for the doors. A no will not be taken today, even if that means Harry has to drag Louis into the car himself.

**Louis gets in the car with no fights. Louis could tell by the tone in Harry's voice that he wasn't kidding. "Thanks, This means a lot. Now my mum won't kill me. Just take me up to the hospital and I can her car, If you don't mind." Louis is trying to get out of the car as soon as possible.**

Happy that he actually got Louis to agree to him driving him, Harry wonders how far he could actually take this, maybe even taking Louis to his favorite place one day soon. "Lou, it's no problem if you want I can take you to their school and home so you don't have to bother your mum for her keys?" Harry asked and in his head chanting please say yes! please say yes!

**Louis smiles. "It's no problem, She'll be on break by the time we get there so I won't really be bothering her. Thanks though." Looks out the window as they drive to the hospital.**

Harry looked over at Louis as they neared the hospital. "Fine, if you won't take my offer on driving you and your sisters. Take up this one; go to the lake with me on Saturday? You'll have fun!" Harry sing-song hoping it'd make it sound more interesting.

**Louis' face instantly turned pale. "I can't. Mum has work and I promised to watch the girls. Sorry, Hare. Thanks for the offer!" Louis jumps out of the car when they got to the hospital and ran inside. He goes to where his mum is. "Hey mum, I need the car keys. My car won't turn on." Louis spoke to his mum. "Here sweeite, Hurry and get the girls. They need rest!" Louis takes the keys then goes and picks his sisters up then heads home.**

Harry groaned. Again Louis declined on something Harry has asked him to do. Harry pulled out of the hospital parking lot and went ahead and gone to the lake. He still needed to clear his head and somehow figure out what he was going to do about Louis.

**Louis was so confused as what do to. No one could help either. All this was a daze. He liked Harry, But he didn't know what to do.**

The next day at school Harry thought what the hell and put a note in Louis' locker it was very middle school but Harry didn't give a care; if this was the only way Louis will know that Harry likes him then, he'd try.

_'Roses are red._  
 _Violets are blue._  
 _I like you._  
 _Do you like me too?_  
 _H.Xx'_

**Louis opened his locker that morning and picked the note up. He opened and smiled at what is said. HARRY LIKED HIM BACK!!!! Louis ran straight to the bathroom, called Niall. "Hey babe!" Niall answered right away. "Niall? I'm sorry but, I can't do this anymore. I love you, I really do. But, We are HOURS away, It's best we just stay friends. Please, Forgive me?" Niall then released a huge sigh. "Oh thank GAWD. You feel the same! I didn't want to hurt you either. I'm sorry to, Lou. Best friends to the end!" Nial smiled big as he replied. "Aight, Lata mate." Louis hung up and wrote back to the note. "I like you too." He then put the note in his locker and went to class. He was smiling bigger then he had in a very long while.**

If anyone could notice the huge smile on Louis' face it was Harry. Harry loved the shorter boy's smile to pieces and seeing it this big to where it reached his eyes, made Harry's heart flutter. A thought came to Harry's mind with seeing Louis' smile. Who made him smile like this? Was it me? Did he see that note? Maybe he did actually see my note and he likes me back! Harry blushed and looked down at the desk when Louis walked into the room and met Harry's eyes. Or at least tried to if it weren't for Harry looking down.

**Louis sat next to Harry, he leaned over and whispered "Go to your locker after this class if you can." Louis then winked and went to doing his before the bell assignment, smiling down at his work the entire time.**

Harry couldn't wait for the class to be over and when it was he literally jumped out of his seat and ran to his locker. When it finally opened the note he recognized as the one he gave Louis fell out. Harry picked the note up off the floor and squealed at what he read, and yes tall, green eyed, curly haired Harry squealed because Louis likes him also. "Haz you look like a schoolgirl!" Liam laughed coming up to Harry. "I'm allowed to be Liam!" Harry laughed as he pranced off to class all giddy with joy.

**Liam and Zayn wondered what was going on but they didn't question it and just went to class. Louis was already in his next class which he sadly didn't have with Harry. What if this was all a sick joke? He was ready for this class to be over!**

Harry couldn't be more than excited for his Mathis class. He wasn't exactly excited for the class but who would be in it. During his Home Ec period though, Harry barely paid any attention to the teacher and his partner has to keep poking him in the side to get him to concentrate. RING!! The bell finally rung for class to end and Harry was about to leave only to be stopped by Zayn at the door. "Okay Harry what's going on with you and new kid? Both of you have been nothing but smiles all day." Even though Louis has been at the school for weeks now Harry's friend still called him new kid. "He has a name and it's Louis. If you'd be nicer I'd tell you but I don't think I will now." Harry told Zayn and left the Home Ec classroom and hurried off to the maths department so he could reach the class before being late and get a seat next to Louis.

**Louis walked into the math class and smiled at the curly brown haired, green eyed boy sitting there. He took the seat next to him and then opened his math book to the chapter they were working on. "So, I'm guessing you read the note, huh?" He couldn't help but feel his cheeks turn red when he said it.**

Harry smiles at Louis and his mind keeps going back to his reply to the note. "So if your really busy on Saturday. How about I take you to the lake for a picnic on Sunday then?" Harry asked as calmly as he could. He wanted to know everything about Louis and if this all worked out he could and he could possibly call Louis his by the end of it.

**Louis smiles at him. "Actually the girls have been wanting to go swimming. I was hoping we could go and they'd swim while you and I talk? You could just meet me there after telling me where it is. If that's okay. I mean we don't have to. I could take them swimming another day. Our pool isn't ready yet so they want me to take them somewhere" Louis blushes because he feels like he is pushing this onto Harry.**

Actually, Harry loves the idea of Louis' sisters going with them, if anything gets to awkward between the two they have Lou's sisters there as a distraction. "It's no problem, Lou. It's about a hour drive there so i can drive, if you want? I really wouldn't mind meeting your sisters." Harry smiles genuinely at the boy sitting across the row from him.

**Louis smiles at him "Whatever you'd like to do is fine by me. We can come to your house then leave from there?" Louis sighed of relief on the inside. Now things wouldn't be to awkward and they could avoid the awkward silences.**

"Um..yeah sure. I'll just give you my number so I can text you the address later." Harry said writing down his number on scrap paper he had out on the desk. When Louis handed the paper to Louis the bell for lunch went off giving a Harry a thought. "Hey Lou? Um, you want to sit with us today or something?" Harry asked, blushing a little because who knows Louis might not agree like all the other times Harry had asked.

**Louis bit his bottom lip. He didn't see why he couldn't. "Sure." Louis then smiled at the brown hair, green eyed boy. They stopped by their lockers then went to the lunchroom, got lunch, then went and sat at Harry's table.**

As they sat down at Harry's table, Harry shot Louis a small smile. Zayn and Liam soon came up to the table with their recent flings and sat down. "Oh you've invited new kid over. How nice of you Harry." Liam snarled. "Really Liam? Going to act that way when we all know that Louis is more welcome than the," Harry sniffs the air. "Yup confirmed my thoughts, skank hanging off your arm." Harry smirks at the brown hair, brown eyed boy across from him. Liam doesn't reply he just stands up with his color of the week and leaves. "Anything to say Zayn?" Harry asks the other lad across from himself. "Yeah just wanted to say, hi Lou and your always welcome to sit here." Finally Harry was able to get through to one of his friends even though more than likely, Liam isn't one anymore.

**Louis nodded his head, he just ate in silence. Could he possibly be ruining the boys friendships?**

Harry felt pretty bad that Louis had to witness Liam being an ass. He hopes because of Liam that Louis wouldn't want to leave and never talk to Harry again. "Sorry about that Louis." Harry whispers in the boys ear.

**Louis smiles at him "It's no big deal." The next couple of days the boys talk and text. It's finally the day they are making the hour long trip to the lake**

Harry is running around the house trying to make sure he has everything set and ready. He takes a look at his check list. 3 blankets-check, lunch for 6-check, extra towels-check. "Harry honey calm down!" Anne laughs at her son. "I can't calm down! They'll be here any minute and I can't help but think I'm forgetting something!" He throws his hands up, not realizing that Gemma has actually already let Louis and his sisters in the house. "How about some clothes?" Gemma and the others laugh because Harry is standing there, in just a towel, in front of his crush and his crush's sisters. Harry goes wide-eyed and blushes before running for his room.

**Louis looks at his sisters and burst out laughing when he notices they have their eyes covered. He felt butterflies from when he seen Harry blush. That was beyond words adorable. "Hello, I'm Louis." Louis shook hands with Gemma and Harry's mum. "these are my sisters Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy and Phoebe" the girls all shake hands with Genma and Harry's mum as they wait for Harry.**

Harry was still blushing as he walked back in the kitchen. Harry walked up to Louis and stopped right in front of the shorter boy. Harry had quite a height advantage on the boy so he was looking down at him. Feeling extra cheeky Harry bent down and kissed Louis' cheek before breathing out a "Hello." Harry then turned to Lou's sisters and introduced himself to the four young girls.

**Louis blushed when Harry kissed his cheek and then greeted his sisters.His sisters, Gemma, and Harry's mum all cooed at the affection Harry was showing to Louis. Louis' sister introduced their-selves back and smiled at Harry. They then gathered everything and were about to leave. Louis waved by to Harry's mum and Gemma. "Nice meeting you both!" They got into the car and set off for their hour long drive to the lake.**

With Harry in the drivers seat, Louis in the passenger seat, and Louis' sisters in the back, the group headed down the highway towards the lake. Harry turned on the radio so it wasn't so quiet in the car then rested one of his hands on the middle arm rest with the palm up, hoping for Louis to get the hint.

**Louis' sisters was singing along to the radio, This was one of their favorite songs. Louis looked at Harry's hand and blushed. He then had a mental debate with himself. Should he take his hand? Or should he just sit there? He wanted to take it. So that's what he done. He placed his hand into Harry's and entwined his fingers with Harry's.**

Harry smiled as he felt the weight of Louis' small hand rest in his and entwine their fingers. The boys hands stayed entwined the whole trip and as they arrived at the lake, Harry rushed out of the car and to Louis' side, and opened the door for him. Harry was raised by his mother and sister to be a true gentlemen and to treat his date with respect; so even though Louis' sisters were present this still was a date for the two.

**Louis smiled at Harry and kissed his cheek lightly when he got out of the car. He then opened the doors for his sisters not wanting to be rude to them. They all looked at the lake. "CAN WE GO IN LOU?!!?!?!" They pleaded. "Girls, You know you need someone down there to watch. Calm down and wait please." Louis spoke calmly, He then helped Harry and they walked down to the lake and laid their things out.**

After laying out their things, the boys striped of their shirts and told the girls that they could go ahead and get in the water. Harry had plans of his own for Louis though. After a mischievous glance to Louis, Harry picked the boy up and over his shoulder, running towards the water.

**Louis was screaming and wiggling trying to get free but at the same time you could hear his laughter. "HAROLD LET ME GO!!!!" Louis' sisters' were laughing their heads off at their big brother and his date.**

"Never!!" Harry screamed and laughed as they hit the water. With Louis still on his shoulder Harry went to where the water was at least above his stomach, "Well maybe now I'll let you down!" Harry laughed before throwing Louis in. Louis' sister still at the shore about to be literally rolling around on the ground, laughing at the two lads.

**Louis came up and jumped on the younger boy, taking him by surprise causing them to both go under the water. Louis then came up laughing his head off. This was more fun than him and Niall had ever had.**

As Harry emerged from the water he saw one of the most beautiful things ever. Louis had hair plastered across his forehead and how the sun hit his skin made him look beautiful beyond words in Harry's eyes. His laughter was contagious and Harry found himself laughing after a moment or two of just staring at the boy in front of him. Lottie decided at that moment though it was best to disrupt them by dunking her older brother back under the water while Fizzy took on Harry.

**Louis came up laughing and grabbed his sister. "BEG FOR FORGIVENESS, BEG. BEG LOTTIE BEG." Louis was holding her to the point where he could easily throw her into the dark waters. "NO! LOU, I'M SORRY! I LOVE YOU! I WONT DO IT AGAIN!" Lottie screamed. And she screamed louder as Louis sent her flying into the air and hitting the cold water. The twins were laughing their heads off at their older siblings.**

Harry had Fizzy on his shoulders and he flopped himself backwards so they both went under. When coming back up for air the twins were standing in the shallow water watching and laughing because quite frankly the scene in front of them was funny as hell. Harry then took Louis in his arms to help the girls not be dunked under the water any more. "C'mon Lou lets let then be for a bit." Harry told Louis.

**"Alright" Louis agreed and smiled at Harry. He couldn't help but notice the warmth over taking his body when Harry grabs him. They get out of the water and watch the girls play.**

While sitting on the blankets that's been laid out Harry can't help but put an arm around Louis' waist and pull him closer. For some odd reason Harry always wants to have some sort of contact when it comes to Louis, like he always wants to be touching him. So with that being said Harry swiftly moves the boy so he's sitting between Harry's legs with his back rested against Harry's chest. Harry then brings his arms back around Louis so they are resting on-top of Louis' abdomen.

**Louis' face instantly turns red. He can't help but turn red. This position with Harry is so comfortable and he loves the warmth Harry is giving his body. He leans his head back onto Harry's chest and closes his eyes.**

Harry smiles down at the crystal blue eyed boy in his arms and thinks to himself how lucky he is that Louis finally agreed to go on a date with him and actually talk to him after that whole first day fiasco.

**Louis looked at him. "My parents divorced because of me..." Mentally slaps himself for saying that. He knew he shouldn't have. Harry would probably run away now.**

Harry looks down at Louis with shock written all over his face. Why would Louis think such a thing? There's no way Louis' parents divorce was because of him. "Why do you think that Lou?" Harry asked holding Louis tighter.

**Louis spoke softly "My dad walked in on my ex and I. He called me harsh things. I cut to the point I almost bled to death. My mum made us leave after that. Her and the girls are the only ones who support me being bi."**

Harry's green eyes widened. There's no way anyone could say things or do something so horrible to Louis! Harry instantly felt anger grow for Louis' dad. Slight sympathy was also growing too, Harry didn't want to have to see Louis go through something that horrible. Harry gently picked up Louis' wrist that showed the scars and Harry wanted to slap himself for not noticing them earlier! Pressing light kisses to the old and some new scars Harry told Louis, "I never want you to do it again. Please promise me that you won't? I care for you, Lou, I care a lot and I don't want to loose you."

**Louis looks at Harry with tear filled eyes. "I promise to never do it again" whispered Louis. Louis couldn't stop himself. He turned and hugged Harry tight. He needed to feel the green eyed boy's arms wrapped around him tightly holding onto him. It was the only way he'd feel safe. It was obvious, nothing could go wrong in his arms.**

As the tears fell freely from Louis' eyes Harry wanted to do nothing more than kiss them away, so that's what he did. Harry leaned his head down and kissed right under Louis' bright blue eyes. The kisses didn't stop there though, Harry continued the trail of kisses all over Lou's face until his lips hovered over Louis'. Harry not wanting to go any further without permission from the boy, looked into those blue eyes with hope that he could continue.

**Louis placed his lips upon Harry's and instantly felt nothing but sparks. He never wanted to stop kissing him but he didn't want to let it get to heated in case his sisters saw. But, upon this kiss he knew that he was in love with Harry Styles. Crazy, right? He, Louis Tomlinson was in love with Harry Styles. He only hoped he could keep this brown hair, green eyed cutie for the rest of his life and never have to let him go...**

The kiss for Harry was magical and if it wasn't for Louis' sisters being there he would've never pulled away. Harry rested his forehead against Louis' and asked that question that was swirling around his mind all day long. "Be mine, Lou? Be my boyfriend?"

**Louis couldn't help the gigantic smile that overcame his face. "Of course, Harold. I'll be yours till the end of time if you'll allow me to be." He places another small peck on Harry's lip then hand in hand they set off to the lake to swim with Louis' sisters again.**

That day had actually happened years ago and now as Harry and Louis sit in their home, they remember it like it was yesterday. Harry looks to his husband and kisses his cheek. "I love you, Boo." Harry says and Louis replies with a, "Love you too, HareBear." The two husbands embrace each other with a hug before being interrupted by their twin daughters Chey and Hope. "Daddy! Tell us the story of how you met Dada again please!?" Chey asks. "Okay princess, but then it's bed time, for both of you!" Harry says picking the small girl up while Louis picks up Hope. The husbands carry their favorite girls to bed and tells them their _tale of two_ again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story can have more chapters or arts! They would mainly be based off the children Chey and Hope. There would be three more parts but I am leaving you guys to decide if you want them or not. So let me know and they can happen :)  
> I love you all!!  
> -Chey xx


	2. The Tale of Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tale of how the 'twins' came to be.

Harry flopped back down on the bed, breaths still coming out as pants. He looked over to his right where that beautiful man he married just a year ago laid, breathing the same as Harry's, staring back at him. "Don't give me that look Lou." Harry groaned and turned away.

Louis smirked knowing just what he was doing and was hoping he'd get his way. "What look Haz?" The older boy asked innocently.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the boy. Really he just asked what look; he knew damn well what look he was giving Harry. "The look that's asking for a round 5! Louis I'm tired and just want to cuddle and sleep." Harry whined giving Louis his best pout.

"Oh fine, I swear sometimes I have to ask who is older. Me or you?" Louis laughed kissed his husbands pouted lips and turned the younger, taller man around and pulled him back so his back pressed against Louis' chest, knowing Harry liked being the smaller spoon even though the man was obviously taller.

The next day Harry woke up but with no warm body pressed against his back. Harry turned over and was faced with an empty bed. "Lou?" He called out. Nothing came back in reply. So Harry being him got up from bed, stretched, and put on fresh boxers before exiting the twos shared room. Upon entering the kitchen to start tea Harry caught a glimpse of Louis asleep with his head on the laptop keyboard that laid open in front of him. "Lou? Louis? Lou wake up, love." Harry shook his shoulder.

The feeling of someone shaking his shoulder woke Louis up. He groggily lifted his head and rubbed his eyes before looking around and seeing his husband standing next to his chair looking at him questionably. "Sorry babe, I woke up earlier and had a few things I wanted to look into." Louis smiled up at Harry.

Harry gave off a reflective smile and stepped behind Louis' chair and wrapped his arms around the sitting boy before pressing a kiss to his cheek and resting his him on the boys shoulder. "What you looking up, Boo?"

"Harry. This is rather important that I want to ask you and I'd like it if I could actually see your face; so can you sit?" Louis was finally ready to bring this subject up to Harry and with their one year anniversary out of the way, he thinks they are ready for this. Harry smirked and then plopped down on Louis' lap, keeping his arms wrapped around Louis' neck. "Harry, this is serious. Not that I mind but I meant your own seat."

Harry was slightly worried at what at Louis so worked up about. Louis was actually being really serious and for the twenty-four year old it was quite rare for him to be this serious. "Love, whatever it is, tell me. You have me worried now." Harry spoke bringing his hand up to cup Louis' cheek.

"Harry, I um, I, I wanna, oh god never mind that I said something, just go finish making your tea." Louis pushed Harry off his lap gently and then rushed to their room. He didn't exactly know how to bring this subject up and he was nervous that Harry wouldn't be ready for this or maybe might not even want it.

Harry did as told and finished making tea but also made a cup for Louis hoping that whatever was on his mind he'd come clean with it. Harry took both mugs and walked into the room only to see that Louis was curled up on the bed, under all the covers. Harry could tell that whatever this was, it really bothered the blue eyed boy. Harry place the mugs down on the nightstand next to Louis' side of the bed and sat down on the edge next to the said boy. "Lou? Baby, tell me what this is about, please."

Louis thought Harry would've looked at his laptop to see what this was about because he had left all the pages open. "Why didn't you just look at my laptop? Everything's on there." Louis mumbled from under the covers.

"Louis, you know I wouldn't invade your privacy like that. I want you to tell me what has you so nervous and worked up that you won't ever talk to me!" Harry ran a hand through his hair and looked at Louis who was still under the blankets.

"Bring me my laptop please, Haz?" Louis asked Harry, finally removing the blanket from his head and sitting up against the headboard. Harry left and came back within minutes handing Louis his laptop but never once looking at the open tabs. "So, I take it you still didn't look, but this is about taking a new step in our life's. A new chapter so to speak and I'm ready for this and I really hope you are too because this is something I really want and even if you want to wait for a while that's fine too, I just want to put this out there and-"

Harry cut off Louis' rambling with a short kiss. "Lou, whatever it is I'm sure I'll be ready for it. A new chapter sounds lovely but I don't know what kind. So tell me Louis, what have you been brewing in that head of yours." Harry tapped Louis’ head as he said that and sat next to him. Harry wrapped an arm around Louis' waist and looked at the feather hair boy. "Now, tell me."

"Harry I want us to be dads. I want a little one of our own! I love kids and I think we are ready for one. The reason we bought this house when we got married was so we can have kids. Hell we have three spare rooms right now! But if we have kids I want to have a surrogate but a family member so the kids can be from us both! I would like to adopt or have a regular random surrogate but I think the best one is for us to see if one of our sisters would. Please Harry, can we finally add on to our family?" Louis rushed out. He finally said everything that was on his mind. Louis looked over to Harry to see his reaction and all he could see was a huge smile on his face and love, and lust in those green eyes.

Harry was a bit shocked at first that Louis wanted to have kids, but then again this was Louis we are talking about, the drama teacher at a secondary school down the road from their house. Throughout Louis' rambling though, Harry barely paid attention. For some strange and erotic reason Harry had imagined him getting Louis pregnant himself and that turned him on beyond wonders.

Louis gasped. It clicked in his head why Harry was looking at him with lust and an obvious bulge in his boxers. "You imagined getting me pregnant!" Louis laughed and put the laptop on the bedside table. "Well then Haz; get me pregnant." Louis smirked and jumped into Harry's lap and started kiss him. Their lips moved in sync and as Harry swiped his tongue over Louis' bottom lip for access to his mouth their bedroom door burst open revealing Daisy and Phoebe, Louis' two youngest sisters. "EW! MUM THERE HAVING SEX!" The two fourteen year olds screamed and ran from the room.

The boys quickly separated from their kiss and got to their feet Harry pulled on sweats and a t-shirt while Louis already had on clothes from when he woke up earlier. "Well that was embarrassing. Hey, at least they caught us before anything got to far, unlike my mum that one time." Harry laughed and nudged Lou's side as they walked out of their room.

"Oh boys, glad you scarred the twins for life and could joins us!" Jay laughed from her seat next to Anne on the couch.

"Mummy!" Harry squealed like a little girl and ran over to his mum, sitting on her and probably squishing the poor woman.

Louis laughed at his husband's antics. He then walked over to the couch and pulled Harry up and made Harry sit with Louis in the recliner.

"Louis, don't think we forgot what happened when we came in." Jay teased her son. Louis blushed and said, "in my defense I didn't know you guys were coming over today!"

Anne tilted her head to the side. "Harry, I specifically told you that we were. So explain to me young man why Louis wasn't informed."

Harry stiffened, he remember his mum telling him that her, Gemma and Louis' family was coming over but he really didn't feel like explaining that it was Louis' fault that he forgot because of the conversation Louis had brought up earlier. "I was gonna tell him this morning but then something was discussed and we got side tracked?" Harry said with a slight blush because well we all know what side tracked him.

"I'm slightly intrigued on what you two were discussing but then again maybe not, because it made it to where Harry couldn't keep it in his pants." They heard Gemma say as she and Lottie walked into the house.

"We need to learn to keep our doors locked." Harry whispered to Louis who just laughed.

Louis looked around the room and stopped his gazing at his mother. "If you must know, we were talking about adding a few new members to the family." He smiled at the woman whose eyes were gleaming with tears at the thought of grandchildren.

"HARRY WANTED TO GET LOU PREGGERS!" Lottie screamed and laughed. Harry blushed at that, because well it was the truth. "Oh god, he's blushing! He actually thought about it!" She laughed even harder.

"Lottie leave Haz alone!" Louis yelled at his oldest younger sister and wrapped his arms tightly around the blushing boy.

"Lou? Gem and Lot?" Harry asked Louis knowing that he'd understand what Harry was asking. Louis nodded his head and urged Harry to ask them. "Well Lottie to be technical about it. Mind if you get pregnant? We want our kids to have both of our genes and only way that is, is if you or Gemma or both help us out. So would you guys be our surrogates?" Harry asked the two ladies. Charlotte and Gemma would be the best ones for them; the two girls are old enough and ones a Styles and the other a Tomlinson. "Yes!" They both shrieked and made a dog pile on top of Louis and Harry.

-

After that day time flew by quickly and the two boys had an appointment set up already for their sisters. They decided that both girls would get pregnant for them just incase one came out as a miscarriage. Harry and Louis didn't mind that they more than likely would end up with two children, they actually hoped for it. Louis grew excited each day that passed after the appointment where their sisters became pregnant. The doctors told them to wait six to eight weeks to take a home pregnancy test and when the seven week mark hit Louis couldn't stay still.

Harry on the other hand was just as excited to see if Gemma and Lottie were pregnant but he didn't want his hopes getting to high for if one or both wasn't. "Louis!" Harry laughed. "Calm down, love. They will be here in a few minutes!" Harry walked over to the bouncing boy and pushed him on the couch before plopping on top of Louis so he couldn't move anymore.

"Harry, get off!" Louis groaned and tried to push Harry off. All it got him was laying flat on the couch and Harry in between his legs. "Haz!" Louis whined. "Pwease I wanna get up." Louis pouted.

Shaking his head and wrapping his arms around Louis, Harry gave Louis a small smirk before moving to the boys neck and placing light kisses there before he reached Louis most sensitive spot and lightly sucked.

 ** _Knock! Knock!_** "Har-har-Harry! Haz! Stop! There's someone at the door!" Louis held back a moan as he tried to push Harry off so he could answer the door. Harry laughed at Louis as he got up and answered the door himself, letting his sister and Louis' in.

"By the looks of it and Louis' yelling for you to get off I take it he's too excited for today." Lottie groaned walking in the house. She loved her brother, truly did, but he got way too excited and it's hard to calm down an excited Louis.

"Hi donut." Harry smiled at his sister and pulled her in for a hug.

"Hey Haz." Gemma smiled back and walked into the house, leaving Harry to close the front door.

Harry walked back into the living room only to see Louis trying to push the two girls into separate bathrooms to take the test. "Louis William Tomlinson-Styles! Leave them alone! Get your ass in the kitchen and help me with tea mister!" Harry scolded the boy like he was a small child. Louis once again pouted and walked to the kitchen with his head down.

"Harry, he's only excited." Gemma defended Louis.

"Gem, he's been like this for the past week. Just you and Lottie go take the test while he's occupied and by time tea is done and you both are relaxing and drinking it we should have the results okay?" Harry asked them both. He's still slightly worried that it didn't work and that today will only bring disappointment for them all. The two girls nodded and left the room going to the bathrooms and made sure that Louis couldn't see that they had left the room. Harry walked into the kitchen where Louis was patiently waiting for the kettle to whistle so he could finish making the tea. "Lou? You okay?" Harry asked walking up to him and stopping only when they were barely inches apart.

Louis shook his head and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, then burning his face in said boys chest. He was just as worried as Harry was but wouldn't show it until now. Harry understood that and with no words needing to be said Harry wrapped his arms around his short husband and gently rocked them side to side hoping to calm Louis. The kettle had chosen that time to go off and Louis removed himself from Harry, wiped his tear filled eyes, and turned it off and poured water into the four waiting mugs on the counter. after adding the correct additives to each one he grabbed his and Lottie's while Harry grabbed his own and Gemma's. The duo walked back into the living room and sat their sisters tea on the coffee table before taking a seat on the sofa placed in front of it, Louis cuddled close to Harry as they waited. Gemma and Lottie came down the stairs at the same time, tests left abandoned in the bathrooms up there waiting for the boys to look at what their future could hold. "Left them up there for when you guys are ready. there's still a few minutes left on the timer though." Lottie said before picking up her mug of tea and taking a seat in an armchair, Gemma doing the same but sitting on the sofa with her brother and his husband.

The timer Gemma set on her phone sounded and both boys stayed still. They didn't want to look yet. They didn't want to know if they weren't going to be parents because no matter what anyone said all four young-adults sitting in that one room of the Tomlinson-Styles house wanted both girls' tests to be positive. Harry sighed loudly then finally got to his feet; he put his empty mug on the coffee table and done the same with Louis' before making the boy stand and dragging him upstairs. the two girls followed behind and when Harry came to a halt at the first bathroom that held five different pregnancy tests that Gemma had taken they all hesitated before stepping inside. Lottie didn't enter the bathroom but stood watching from the door. Gemma was the one to flip the tests and slowly they looked at each result.

_1: positive.  
_ _2: positive.  
_ _3: positive.  
_ _4: negative.  
_ _5: positive._

The group smiled but kept their cheers of joy in; they still had another bathroom to check.

As they got to the next bathroom Louis had this feeling that maybe these were all going to be negative. Lottie and Harry went in the bathroom first; Louis not wanting to go in there just in case stayed by the door with Gemma. Lottie lifted the test and gasped, tears spilled down her cheeks as she flipped each test.

_1\. Negative._   
_2\. Negative._   
_3\. Negative._   
_4\. Positive._   
_5\. Negative._

For tests were negative and Lottie wanted them all to say positive. There was a high possibility that she wasn't pregnant. Lottie broke down in tears and Harry immediately took her in his arms and started to cry himself.

Gemma and Louis saw the sad expressions on the others faces and knew that this wasn't good. The two eldest of the group walk to the two youngest and held them close. Yes, there was a slight possibility that Charlotte could still be carrying a child, but for the family this was a bitter-sweet moment. Gemma was pregnant and that would be okay if it ended up only being her. Harry cried though for the thought that the one baby that was his so to say, might not exists.

Gemma dried up her tears first and went to make an appointment for the doctors just to get confirmation for both her and Lottie. Once the appointments were made for the next day at noon the small group of four went out to get something for dinner and then came back to Louis and Harry's house to relax for the rest of the night.

-

Harry was the first awake in the morning being woke up by a text from his mum asking how he and Lou were doing. he simply text back 'okay for now, i'll let you know after the doctors.' Harry got up from his and Louis' bed and went to the kitchen and started making pancakes and tea, knowing his sister she'd be up within a few minutes as she was always an early riser.

Speaking of her, "Hey Haz." she yawned as she strolled into her younger brothers kitchen.

"Hi." he mumbled back finishing their teas and sliding hers to her.

"Thanks, so tell me what's on your mind? You should be happy Harry! There's at least one baby on the way!" she tried to cheer him up, but knowing her brother that won't happen until they get the results from today's appointment. He just sighed and flipped the pancake that was in the pan and waited a few minutes until he lifted it into a plate. "Is it sad that I really wanted this to work for both? Is it bad that I'm more upset over Lottie possibly not being pregnant than being happy that you are pregnant? Am I a horrible husband or dad even for that? Hell I don't even know if I'll be one." He looked as his sister with tear filled eyes. this really tore him apart and to think this wasn't even real accurate tests. imagine if the doctors confirm them to be true. Gemma looked at her brother with tear filled eyes and said nothing but pulled him into a hug. He may be taller but Gemma held her baby brother close and let him cry silent tears on her shoulder before he pulled away and went back to making breakfast quietly.

"Harry." Louis mumbled when walking into the kitchen. he was wiping at his sleepy eyes with the back of his hand like a small child. as soon as he got a good look at the scene in front of him he rushed to his husband to see what was wrong, "Love, what's the matter? Are you okay?!" He asked and Harry just shook his head and collapsed into the smaller boys arms taking comfort from his long term lover.

"He's worked up over the tests from yesterday, Lou. I'm going to get dress and see if Lottie is up." Gemma explained to Louis then walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Louis whispered sweet nothing's into Harry's ear and rubbed his back soothing him and getting his tears to stop. once they had Harry pulled away, and smiled at the other boy. "I love you, Lou." he simply said before giving him a quick peck and moving around the kitchen and finishing breakfast for everyone. Louis just smiled and thought to himself that Harry was for sure a weird one but his weird one.

After breakfast, everyone finished getting ready and piled into Harry's car. When arriving at the doctors office Harry was going in the back with Lottie while Louis with Gemma seeing as they wouldn't allow them to have just one appointment for both girls. "Charlotte Tomlinson?" A nurse came out and called. Harry and Lottie stood up and Harry gave Louis' cheek a quick peck before going in the back with the nurse and Lottie. The nurse showed them to a room that had a bed that looks more like a chair but could lay flat and an a ultrasound system. "Dr. Christian Grey will be with you in a few." After the nurse left Lottie burst into giggles about the doctors name because lets face it, she has read the 50 shades series. Harry just shook his head at his husbands little sister and laughed a little too because he's read the books as well.

Across the hall Louis and Gemma are being led by the same nurse but to a different room.    "Dr. Christian Grey will be with you shortly; there's another couple ahead." The nurse leaves them be as well and just like his husband and sister, Louis burst out laughing at the doctors name. Gemma just shook her head at the younger male and rested herself back onto the rooms bed chair and waited for the doctor who she knew is more than likely with her brother and sister in law.

About thirty minutes later the Dr. Grey strolls into the room with a clipboard in hand. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Styles? Tomlinson? god these nurses don't know how to file. I'm Dr. Grey."

Gemma giggled and corrected the poor confused doctor. "We're not married. Him on the other hand is but his Husband, my brother, is somewhere in this office with Louis' sister. I'm just their surrogate!"

the doctor nodded. "That explains the other two I just left. do they always laugh over the stupidest stuff? like really I know those books have my name in them but come on that was years ago!" The doctor laughs.

Louis can tell he'll like this one. "Ah, Harold and Charlotte. Remind me why we left them alone?" Louis asks Gemma.

"No clue LouBear, but as of now I don't claim your husband as a brother." She laughs.

Dr. Grey is chuckling along also as he sets the equipment up to do a check up of Gemma and confirm the pregnancy. Once the routine check up is done he turns on the ultrasound machine and squirts the cold gel onto Gemma's exposed stomach. "A little cold." He warns her first. Within seconds of him moving the wand around a little peanut shape pops up on the screen. "Ah, there. See the peanut?" Louis and Gem nodded. "That's actually your baby. by my calculations your estimated due date will be February 20th. congratulations to you and your husband." Dr. Grey says, then asks. "Would you like a picture?" Louis just nods. he's so excited that Gemma is pregnant and that means him and Harry will have a family soon. Dr. Grey steps out of the room to go get the picture he sent to the printer in another room and when he returns Gemma has already gotten the goo off of herself and her shirt pulled back down. When handed the picture and a prescription for prenatal meds the two are walking out of the office and into the waiting room where Harry and Lottie are sitting.

Harry's been crying since he got the news and now all he wants is his husband. As soon as Louis walks out the door with Gemma, Harry is out of his seat and latching himself to the shorter boy. Louis' first thoughts are the Lottie isn't pregnant and that's why Harry is so upset. Truth is though, these are happy tears. Harry can't wait to tell them the news but he doesn't want to in a doctors office waiting room.

The couple and their sisters arrive to the four bedroom house quickly and Harry makes Louis and Gemma sit down so he can explain his crying out burst. "So I owe you guys an explanation." Harry trails of on his sentence. "The doctor couldn't find the heartbeat of the baby. But after a few minutes they found one. A fast beating heart beat and I just.... Lottie is pregnant with our child Lou! And so is Gemma! Were gonna be fathers!" Harry started crying again the emotions of the day effecting him greatly. Both his and Louis' sisters are pregnant with children that they helped make. Two baby's that will be theirs, that will call them dad or daddy or papa, whatever they choose.

\--

Nine months can go by quicker than you'd think and today is the day that both little Tomlinson-Styles' babies decided to show their faces to the world.

Through out the nine months Harry and Louis had to deal with midnight craving runs seeing as their sisters stayed at their house since it was more convenient for everyone. The lovely craving went from pickles mixed with popcorn to chocolate sauce covered everything. The two girls even made them find a few 24 hour drive-throughs

Louis and Harry chose to kept the sex of the babies a secret to everyone except the surrogate mothers of course. No one was allowed to enter the nursery except them and no one bought the boys any actually gender stuff, all they had was basically unisex stuff. Louis and Harry obviously bought and decorated the nursery accordingly and had names chosen but nobody knew the names either, only them.

On the morning of February 14th they got a call from Lottie screaming at them to get their asses to the hospital and that she has gone into labor. As the duo was walking out the door Gemma called but a bit more calmer than Lottie saying and I quote "This child had enough of kicking the shit out of me and is ready to see you dorks." Then hung up before they could reply. Harry laughed at his sisters remark and grabbed the two babies bags and remembered that they had already set the carseats up in his range rover. "Let's go meet them, Haz!" Louis smiled and kissed his lovers cheek. "But first we have to deal with Lots and Gem in labor...." Harry laughed at Louis and pulled the shorter boy to the car.

At the hospital they were kind enough to put the girls in rooms that were right next door. After the babies were born they could be in the same hospital room but until then they had to be separated. Harry stayed by Lottie's side and Louis by Gemma's.

"Okay Ms. Tomlinson I think you're ready to push." Dr. Grey had said. He was dealing with Charlotte while Dr. Graham was with Gemma. "On the next contraction push." He explained.

Lottie nodded and when the next contraction came she held onto Harry's hand tightly while giving him an earful. "Harry Edward Tomlinson-Styles I will never let you do this again! This fucking oh my fuck! AHH! Holy shit!" and then it was over with because the cries of a newborn baby could be heard.

In the other room Gemma was taking the pain a bit better than Lottie. Well for now that is seeing as she wasn't pushing as of yet. No instead her and Louis were discussing a bet at which baby would favor who. "I seriously think this one will favor Harry! Like Harry will be the go to parent, and you'll be the go to parent for the other one!" Gemma said seriously.

"Nope I think you're wrong!" Louis laughed.

Gemma laughed too but stop once she saw the doctor walk in. "Hello Gemma I'm just going to see how much you've dilated and see if this little one is ready to say hello to the world!" Dr. Graham smiled before she checked Gemma. "Okay sweetie on the next contraction try pushing and hopefully it won't take but a few pushes.”

Gemma squeezed the life out of Louis hand and pushed when her contraction hit. unlike Lottie, Gemma didn't scream and yell she just scrunched up her face and groaned as she pushed out the little baby. After a few pushes a little baby was crying and being placed on Gemma's chest and Louis was handed a pair of scissors to cut the cord before the baby was whisked away.

When everyone was cleaned up they moved both surrogate mothers to a bigger room and Louis had a baby wrapped up in a bundle in his hand. Louis and Gemma surprisingly were the first in the room but then Lottie was wheeled in on her bed and Harry walked close behind width a bundle in his. Harry looked at Louis before saying. "Meet Hope Cade Tomlinson-Styles born at 10:04 am, 6lb 7oz." this was the first time Gemma and Lottie heard the names and now they wanted to badly hear the other.

Louis stood, holding the baby in his arms and walked over to Harry and their daughter. "Well Harry, meet Cheyanna Marie Tomlinson-Styles born at 10:15am, 6lb 8oz." both little girls yawned and snuggled closer to their dads who held them. Cheyanna opened her eyes to reveal bright baby blue eyes and Hopes were blue wit with specs of green. Louis just knew that hers would end up more green than blue. Harry and Louis both sat on the pull out sofa that was in between the two hospital beds and switched the baby girls so that Hope was now in Louis arms and Chey in Harry's.

"Hey my little princess." Harry cooed down to the little girl who wrapped her small hand around Harry's out stretched pinkie.

"Looks like they've already got their daddies wrapped around their little fingers, Anne." Jay said to Anne as they walked into the room and saw their sons holding their granddaughters.

"Awe my baby has babies!" Anne cried. For the two older women have been wanting grandchildren. Louis' other sisters were next to come in the room they saw their nieces and instantly wanted to hold them.

"Grandmas first girls." Louis said before handing over Hope to his mother and Harry doing the same with Chey.

"Just a question which is from Lottie and which from Gemma?" Jay asked sitting on the edge of her daughters hospital bed; Lottie being asleep after being tired from giving birth.

"Hope is from Haz and Lots and Chey from me and Gem." Louis explained to his mother and Anne.

Anne looked down at Chey as she sat on Gemma's bed and smiled at the little girl who had her sons curly hair poking out the top. But Anne's smile soon turned into a concerned look as she saw that the baby's hair color was almost translucent.

"Something wrong mum?" Harry asked seeing his mums concerned look.

"She's quite pale, and her hair is practically see through Harry." Anne said in a small voice. She doesn't want to worry the new parents but this is different than what she has ever seen.

"I'm going to get a doctor." Harry said worried for his daughter and he left the room in search for a nurse or doctor. At the nurses station he spotted Dr. Graham and asked if she could see as why Cheyanna was so pale.

They walked back into the room and everyone was awake and Gemma was now holding Chey and Lottie holding Hope. "May I?" The doctor asked Gemma before taking the baby and leaving the room for about twenty minutes. Harry and Louis stayed curled up on the sofa and waited for the doctor to return with their daughter. Dr. Graham soon came back smiling with Chey bundled up in her blanket asleep. "I ran a few tests and the only thing that it could be is albinism. Everyone carries the gene and with albinism comes pale skin, platinum blonde or white hair, and also with most cases there is eyesight problems she might develop them as soon as her eyes start to focus or later on in life." Dr. Graham explained placing the small child back into the arms of her fathers.

Harry sighed in relief and pecked Louis on the lips as he held Chey close. The twins as you could call them were okay and Harry and Louis couldn't of been happier with the little family they have started. **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There still could be two more shots maybe three if you want them. Let me know and I will get to writing! Thanks guys. xx


	3. Tale of Growing Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just please keep in mind that this is one of my few works that has been sitting in my computer for over a year that I am editing up a bit and it sucks ass more likely.

First night home for the new family was, as Louis put, it a lovely hell. The girls slept for three hours but then woke up screaming for food and diaper changes. It took only a week to get on a routine. But that was the routine until Louis had to go back to work. He worked at a secondary school teaching drama and the school only allowed him two weeks off which was already pushing it. Harry was a music producer so he didn't have to go back just yet and could go in when they absolutely needed him.

With Louis back at work Harry took care of the girls constantly and when they turned 8 months Chey was determined to get around on her own and started to crawl. Hope followed behind at 9 months. Cheyanna's eyesight was already noticeable seeing as she practically ran into everything; but a doctor wouldn't prescribe her any glasses until she was a little older seeing as it wasn't too terribly bad yet.

At the age of 10 months Chey and Hope both said their first words. Hopes being a few minutes or so before Chey but still they talked. It was a ordinary day in the house Louis off at work and Harry working from his computer at home instead of packing up the girls and taking them in to the office with him. Harry sat on the floor in front of the couch with his laptop placed in front of him on the coffee table; Chey and Hope crawling around the living room seeing as the baby gates were up and they couldn't leave the room. Hope was craving attention that day and kept grabbing stuff and throwing it the best she could at her father. Harry scolded her a few times but it didn't seem to help, the sassy little girl wanted attention and if throwing stuff at him got it, then so be it. Having enough of her father ignoring her she called out to him. "Dahe! Dahe!" She yelled and throw her favorite stuffed bear at him. Harry's head instantly snapped up, Hope was actually calling out for him instead of throwing stuff, she was talking! "Dahe!" she yelled again. Harry scrambled to get up and grab his phone to record her so he could send it to Louis. "Who am I Hope?" He asked his little girl as he put the phone on record. "Dahe!" She set herself into a giggle fit and fell over. Chey not to pleased with her sisters giggle fit, that Harry was still recording, crawled over to Hope and hit her with her own teddy bear before talking herself. "Ma Dahe!" Chey then crawled over to Harry and placed herself on him and snuggled up to his chest. Harry laughed at the two little girls antics and hit stop on the record button before attaching it to a message to Louis.

To Lou: Think I'm Chey's favorite. (Video)

From Lou: IM COMING HOME, I LOVE EARLY

RELEASE!!

Harry smiled and put his phone in his pocket before snuggling the little girl in his arms and stood up. Harry placed Chey in the playpen seeing as she had fallen asleep and then picked up Hope and rocked her to sleep then setting her next to her sister.

Chey took her first steps when the two turned one. She was following her daddy around the kitchen as he was making them lunch and when he walked away from her too quickly she got fed up with it and pushed herself up using the chair that was nearby. You'd sometimes hear of children skip the walking and go straight for running and well this was one of those cases. Chey pushed off the chair and moved her little legs quickly and ended up running straight at Harry. No walking, just running, but the poor girl miscalculated the blur of her father and ran straight into the stove making her fall back on her butt. The bang of her running into the stove made Harry look and see what was going on as he wasn't paying too much attention like he should've been.

"Chey!" He quickly picked up the whimpering one year old and held her close. Louis was standing in the doorway the whole time got Chey running on tape but Harry was quicker when it came to scooping up the small child. Hope was holding on to her dads pants leg and sitting on his foot, letting him walk her around everywhere. She was yet to show any signs of wanting to walk and only crawled everywhere or let one of her dads carry her all the time. "Lou I think it's time for Chey to get glasses." Harry said carrying the girl over to Louis. 

"No! No Dahe! No Da! Ma Dahe!" Chey squealed as Harry tried to hand her over so he could finish lunch. The thing about her eyesight was they she could make out blurs and blobs of people and little details to actually tell what everything is but it was still very difficult for the little white hair, baby blue eyed girl.

At 14 months is when Hope finally walked for the first time on her own. Anne was over to visit the family and so was Niall seeing as he had a few days off of work back in Ireland where he moved back to after graduating from Uni years before to be with his son. Chey was running around and giggling every time she bumped into things and Hope was holding herself up with the couch. Niall had taken Hope’s small hands and helped her walk around a bit. Hope wanted to be like her sister though because to her running around on your own was better than having help. Niall saw that Hope was getting aggravated by him helping her so he let go of her tiny hands and she took about seven steps on her own before tripping over a toy that she had thrown earlier. Hope huffed out a breath and stood back up on her own before walking away, well at least ten more steps before toppling over again.

At 18 months Chey got her first pair of glasses and for only being a year and six months old she was really responsible when it came to her glasses. To make sure they wouldn't get lost or fall off her face Harry and Louis had bought a adjuster thing that hooked onto her glasses and you could tighten or loosen it around her head. 

"Princess!" Harry called out to her the morning after they got her new glasses. 

"Dahe! Me wight hew!" Chey shouted from the top of the stairs before plopping down onto her bum and scooting down the stairs to prevent herself from tripping. The little girl ran to her daddy as soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs. 

Harry bent down to her height and placed the glasses on her head and moved her along to the living room to watch tv with her sister.

At the 'twins' second birthday all their family was there to celebrate and spoil the two to bits. "Hopie! We two!" Chey screamed as soon as she was reminded. 

"I know Cheyie!" Hope yelled back at her sister.

When the girls were two and a half Harry had meetings with clients all day but Louis was at work as well and every babysitter or friend or family member was busy as well. Only thing left to do was clean up the house and have the meetings there. Ed Sheeran was one of Harry's oldest clients and they knew each other so well that most would consider them friends. Ed had a three year old mini me he called his son. Lucas was a troublemaker so to speak and because of that his daycare had suspended him for a week for biting a boy. Harry received a call the day before from Ed explaining that Lucas had to come along and Harry says it's fine since the girls are there as well.

Ed arrives at the Tomlinson-Styles household around 1pm and Lucas was running around his dad with loads of energy seeing as he woke up from his nap before his dad made the trip there. 

Harry opened the door as soon as he heard the bell ring and let the two males in. "Chey, Hope! Come show Luke to the playroom while daddy works with Ed." Harry told the two girls who were coloring in the living room.

"C'mon Luke I show you!" Chey smiled big and dragged the boy along. 

Harry raised a brow at the pair as Hope followed behind and tripped over her untied shoelaces. "Ah don't worry bout him Harold! He's no harm just worry about Chey. Now she seems interested in redheads." Ed laughed and walked down the hall to Harry's office where he knew it was seeing as this wasn't the first house meeting since the girls were born.

It did seem that Chey took a liking to the red headed cutie as for when the girls had their third birthday she demanded Lucas be there.

As the girls grew older their personalities showed a lot more. At the age of five they had started school and Hope was the little social butterfly while Chey like to stay quiet and rather be coloring or something else rather than go outside and play with the other students.

Chey started getting bullied around the age of six because of her albinism. Hope stood up for her sister and told off the bullies with her sassy attitude but nothing helped, and after a while she figured it stopped so she stopped being her little sister's body guard so to speak.

At the age of seven they grew apart even more and finally refused to share a room. Louis and Harry were both concerned for their daughters and they knew of the bullying problem with Chey and how Hope was more of a social butterfly but they never thought it come to this. 

"Lou what are we going to do? Chey is getting quieter by the day and Hope well she's I don't even know." Harry said to his husband one night as they laid cuddle up in bed; Harry tucked into Louis' arms. 

"I don't know, love. It has me worried too but I don't think there is much we can do. Has Lucas even come around lately?" Louis asked knowing that the red-haired boy always got their youngest daughter out of her shell. 

"He went on tour with Ed. You know Luke's mom passed away when he was born and Ed's parents are off on some retirement vacation so the only thing to do was have him go also." Harry explained to Louis, Harry's now record label is booming and becoming quite big and Stylinson Records couldn't afford not to send their biggest client on tour. 

"Well I don't like the kid because he is stealing away one of our little girls but I hope for the sake of Chey that he returns soon." Louis said before holding Harry closer and falling asleep. Little did they know that within a few years they'd have to worry about both girls.

In May when the girls were eight, it was announced that they would both become big sisters to a little baby brother in four and half months seeing as their dads hid it from them until they found found out the sex of the new baby. The two girls were at first ecstatic for the new arrival but then Hope was left on her own to think. She already knew that Chey got more attention from their dads because she got sick quite often and easily and needed to be watched over a lot more but now with a baby, more attention will be taken away.

When little Maddox Grayson Tomlinson-Styles was born on September 20th weighing 7lb 8oz the whole family was there to greet him and congratulate Harry and Louis. It was Felicity this time who surrogates for the two. Maddox was a quiet baby and hardly cried, just quiet whimpers and such. Harry's parent instincts and Louis' are what told the two he was needing something most the time because he was so quiet, they later found out he was mute.

Hope was struggling with everything. Her sister needing a parent with her because she was sick and Maddox needing the other and then the whole family was learning sign language. Yes, Maddox was mute, not deaf, but it was a way for him to still be able to communicate and talk to his family without talking.

When the 'twins' turned thirteen and Maddox was still four, Hope started hanging out with what you'd call the wrong crowd. The little bit of makeup that was allowed to the girls, that Chey refused to wear, Hope's was darker. by the time September rolled around and Maddox turned five, Hope had already had a taste of alcohol.

It happened one night in late August that she snuck out to hang out with a few friends, One of the older ones who was fifteen had brought a bottle from his parents stash. The bottle was passed around the small group of five and when it got to Hope, they passed her. "Hey! Who said I didn't want any!" She sassed Jeremy who the bottle was handed to next.

"Sorry Hope didn't think you'd be up to it, don't want your daddies finding out do ya?" he smirked.

"Like I give a shit! they got their hands tied up with the siblings to notice me; so hand it over." She placed a hand on her hip and used the other to grab the bottle of alcohol.

After turning fifteen she's already been drunk a few times; normally her friends won't let her get anything past tipsy or a good buzz. She's the youngest of the group and the four boys take good care of her; she's there little sister. By that age Hope has also been high at least twice, Noah and Kaleb weren't there that night so she used puppy eyes and won over Jeremy and KC. That night Hope fell into her window with a bunch of giggles. Her room was on the second floor of the house so she had to climb the tree that was outside her window which was a bit of a challenge, for the girl was high. She fell to the floor with a loud  thump  which woke up Chey who was a light sleeper with the newly found out insomnia. Hope’s door opened to show a pissed looking Chey. 

"Alright Hope Cade, I'm tired of covering for you which I shouldn't be doing since you could care less, but this is the last time." Chey then processed to close the door quietly and helped her sister into bed and laughed as Hope asked for a pet platypus or a stuffed one because they are cool and are secret agents but shhh we can't know that.

After that little incident Hope and Chey became closer again, but Hope kept the hidden boyfriend to herself still, for now at least. At the beginning of the school year in early September Hope finally told Chey about her boyfriend. "So guess what!?" She had said walking into their sixth period English class.

"What!? Tell meee!" Chey asked already in her assigned seat, Hope sliding in next to her. 

"I have a boyfriend! He's seriously amazing! Like we've been going out for a few months and I love him." Hope gushed quickly. 

Before Cheyanna could even ask who it was, one of the schools known boy to go out with many girls walked in. "Hey babe." he winked at Hope before walking to his desk across the room. 

"No! Wow Hope. That him?" Chey asked already knowing the answer. 

"Yes!" She squealed. Chey just rolled her eyes and told her sister she was happy for her; when in reality Chey could barely tolerate that boy.

A week after Chey knowing of Hopes boyfriend, Hope came back one day smiling more than usual. "You smell like sex." Chey bluntly said as Hope walked into her room. 

"Maybe because I've had it." Hope snaps. 

"Whoa was just a joke no need to be snappy. But really?" She asked her technically older sister. 

"Yes." Hope simply said before walking out.

Hope and Tristan's relationship was shit so to speak they broke up like every week or sometimes would last a month before the next breakup, but only when Hope put a sex ban on Tristan. As soon as the ban was over he'd get what he wanted then left her again before come back boo hooing how he's made a mistake and of course she took the boy back.

Also during their time together Tristan would sext other girls or cheat on Hope countless time, but she was in love and didn't last long after a fight before taking him back. One day when Harry took Maddox and Chey to the doctors because they both came down with the flu and Louis was at an after school drama club rehearsal, Tristan showed up at the house when Hope was alone. They were in the middle of a fight and she had opened the door to see him there. "What do you want now?" Hope asked. 

"You need to stop spreading rumors about me you whore. I didn't cheat on you, you're nothing but a fucking slut." He screeched out at her for no reason at all. 

"I didn't spread fucking rumors. You're nothing but a manwhore you has cheated on me, made me go through two pregnancy scares and don't even deny it. I suggest you leave before my dads get home."  slap . Tristan slapped her across the face and pushed we up against a wall. 

"Like I care about your faggot fathers coming home. you listen here you slut, stop the fucking rumors or it'll get worse." He left after that and that was the last she saw of him. Hope cried her eyes out and stayed there until her one of her fathers returned. Louis was the first and when he pulled up in the drive he thought it was weird for the door to be wide open but as he walked up the small pathway to the door he heard the heart breaking sobs and dropped his stuff right there in the yard and ran into the house. Upon entering Louis had to hold back his tears as he saw his little girl curled in on her left and hair covering her face. Louis dropped down to the floor and took his daughter in his arms and rocked her gently whispering that it's okay and  I got you's in her ear to try and calm the poor heartbroken, abused sixteen year old. 

"Daddy!" She let out another sob. That's when Louis knew that something definitely wasn't right, none of the kids ever call him daddy only Harry; he's always been dad or dada never daddy, unless something is terribly wrong. Louis held onto his little girl tighter and pushed her hair out of her face, gasping at the bruise, the size of a handprint lay on her left cheek. 

"Hope? Love, who did this?" He asked, tears falling from his eyes. 

"T-tristan." She stuttered out. Louis and Harry knew of her ex-boyfriend and had even liked him at one point; but now it took everything in him to stay right there and not go find and beat the shit out of the little fucker.

Not even ten minutes later Harry, Chey and Maddox return home and Chey rushed to her sisters side. "That fucking bastard better hide because if I see him again I can't control my actions." Chey said through gritted teeth. 

Harry chuckled. "Normally of say watch your mouth but right now I agree." The family of five was now huddled up in one big cuddle on the couch watching  The Lion King , Hopes favorite. 

Maddox tapped Harry's shoulder before signing. " Daddy? can I kick his bum too? Nobody hurts my older sisters ." 

Harry ruffled his sons Harry before shaking his head. "Maybe when you're older bud."

Three months later Hope wakes up to her throwing up for the third time in a row. She's gained a little weight over the last two months buts puts it on the stress of the court case that ended last month. 

Harry hear her getting sick again and goes into the bathroom, pulling her hair into a hair tie and rubbing soothing circles on her back. "Hoper Doper I think it's time to make an appointment. this isn't normal sweetie." He told her when he was finished, calling her the old nickname that Chey actually have her a while back when they were kids. 

"But daddy. I don't like doctors." She pouted. Harry was having none of that and left the room to make her an appointment. Later that day Hope and Harry were in the doctor's waiting room, waiting for Hope to be called.

"Hope Tomlinson-Styles?" The nurse called opening the door. The father and daughter stood up and followed the nurse to one of the patient rooms. "So Hope, what brings you here today?" the nurse asked after shutting the door. 

"Uh throwing up a lot and I've noticed a bit of weight gain." Hope said softly. 

"Okay sweetie, I'm going to have you pee in the cup, leave it in the bathroom and write your name on it. The doctor will be in shortly with the results." The nurse had hope follow her to the bathroom and left Hope to do her business before going back into the room with her father.

"Daddy?" She asked. 

"Yes?" He looked up from his phone, texting Lou to keep him updated and not so worried. 

"I looove youuuu!" She sang laughing.

"Silly goose. I looooooove you toooo!" He laughed, Harry was happy that she wasn't too worried about this or freaking out yet. 

"Hello." The doctor entered the room. "I'm Dr. Edwards, Miss Hope I'm about to ask you a series of questions that might be embarrassing; first one: Do you want dad in here while I ask?" She asked Hope. 

"I don't mind, might as well hear it now then having him ask later." Hope said looking over to her curly haired father.

"Alright then, lets start. Are you sexually active?" Hope's eyes went wide, she had yet to tell her parents that she was no longer a virgin. 

"Yes." She mumbled putting her head down not wanting to look anyone in the eyes. 

"Last menstrual?" 

"It's irregular, I've spotted last month but other than that three months or so ago." 

The doctor nodded writing everything down. "Okay one last question. When was the last time you participated in intercourse?" Dr. Edwards asked, looking at Hopes facial expression which was priceless. Oh yea she's regretting the choice of letting Harry stay in the room. 

"M-m-maybe three and a h-half months a-ago." Hope stuttered out. 

"Well that confirms my suspicions and helps me determine the conception date. Hope, you're three and a half months pregnant." Dr. Edwards told them. 

Hope choked on her own breath "What!? That's not possible!! He used a condom!" She yelled out. 

"Condoms don't always work, They can break or the person you were with could've pinched a hole. I have a list of recommended OBGYNs that you could use and if you decide that abortion is a better option for you, you don't have much time left since you found out so late in the pregnancy. Here's a proscription of prenatal vitamins that you need to start taking once a day for the rest of the pregnancy. Any other questions?" The doctor asked. Harry and Hope shook their heads. "Okay, well you guys are free to go then."

Harry lead Hope to the car and didn't say a word, no words were even said on the way home. Louis was at the door waiting from them but Hope pushed past her other dad and ran up to her room slamming the door. "What happened?" Louis asked Harry. Harry shook his head and went into the living room, sat on the couch and put his head in his hands. 

"How did we not notice these things?" Harry whispered when he felt Louis' presence at his side.

"Harry what did the doctor say?" Louis asked his husband. 

"Dad?" Louis looked away to see Hope in the doorway crying. 

"C'mere darling." He beckoned her over. Harry looked up and saw Hope coming over and opened his arms for her to fall into. 

"I'm not mad at you darling but please next time at least tell me this stuff." Harry whispered into her ear as she sat in between her two fathers but wrapped up in Harry's arms. 

"Can someone  at least tell me !? Like now!" Louis asked very confused at what was going on. Hope looked up at Harry and winked, she was up to something. 

"Nah, grandpa I think you need to be in the dark still." She giggled, making Harry bark out laughter. 

"What the hell!? I'm so confused!" Louis whined. 

"Not hard to do, love. Or grandpa? Was it?" Harry laughed. 

The wheels in Louis' turned and everything clicked making him jump up and look at his oldest daughter in shock. "YOU'RE PREGNANT!?!?!?"

The months past and everyone was supportive of Hope and her decision to keep the baby. She was now in her seventh month and the whole family was over visiting and helping Niall and his son move into their flat. 

"Sam! Where are the DVD boxes!?" Niall screamed out to his seventeen year old son. 

"Look down!" Sam yelled back and there they were by Niall's feet. 

"Here Hope, I know you want to help but really can't so put these up for me love? it's not too much and won't strain ya." Niall said carrying the box of DVDs of to the cabinet and left them there for her to sort. 

Sam Horan was his dad made over except the dyed blonde hair. He was a sweet boy who had a thick Irish accent from living there his whole life and being around his father since the age of five when his mother passed away. Sam also had the biggest crush on Hope since he met her when she was nine and he was ten. "Hey Waddles." Sam said coming up to Hope.

"What you want, Quackers?" She giggled. The nicknames came about when Hope started to waddle about because she couldn't walk normally and Sam kept quacking at her in all good fun. 

"To ask you out tonight." 

Hope titled her head. "And why would you ask out the pregnant girl when there's plenty of others around?" She asked. 

"Because no one is as beautiful as you, deary! So date? Tonight?" He asked her. Hope nodded and got back to her DVD organizing.

Sam and Hope were on a date when she went in labour. The couple have been going strong for three months and Sam didn't care that she was pregnant with another mans child and stood by her side through everything. They were at Sams house having a movie date night knowing Hope was due soon she didn't want to go out in public. Hope was all cuddled up in Sams arms watching The Lion King because that will always be her favorite movie went a sharp pain ripped through her. 

She went to stand up with the help of Sam of course when water gushed out from between her legs. "Sam. That wasn't pee." Hope calmly said. 

"I'm calling your dads! go et in the car I'll grab my keys!" Sam said running into the kitchen where he left his phone and keys. 

He quickly dialed Louis' number and as soon as Louis picked up a contraction hit Hope. "FUCKING HURRY UP! THIS KID WANTS OUT LIKE HOLY SHIT MOTHER FICKER BETTER BE GLAD I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS AT! AHHH!" She screamed. 

"Hope's gone into labour I take it?" Louis asked. 

"Oh yeah, I'm taking her to the hospital but if I die before you get there tell my dad I love him." Sam joked making Louis laugh. 

"We'll be there soon lad." Sam was about to hang up when Hope screamed again. 

"SAM HORAN HURRY UP OR I WILL KICK YOU WERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE AND I MEAN YOUR BALLS NOT ASS!!" That sent Louis into a fit of laughter still being on the phone. 

"Help. Me." Sam whispered before quickly hanging up and rushing over to Hope and helping her into his Toyota Rav4. She screamed and cussed Sam out the whole ten minute ride, he was speeding, and wouldn't let him leave when the nurses rushed her into a wheelchair and into a room, changing her into a hospital gown.

Five hours later she was ready to push. Sam and her fathers were the only ones in the room family wise and Louis and Sam held her hands as Harry kept the hair out of her face and back into a hair tie. 

"MOTHER FUCKER!" She screamed as she pushed with all her might. 

"Hope her head is out just two more big pushes and you can hold your baby." Dr. Christian Grey, who helped deliver he and her brother. 

"GET THIS BABY OUT NOW OR I HAVE NO SHAME OF KICKING YOU IN THE BALLS!!!" Hope had already  accidentally kicked Louis there sending him too the floor as Harry laughed but then went to his husbands aid. Another thirty minutes later and a healthy baby girl was born. Annabelle Tomlinson-Styles was born 5lb 7oz on April 20th at 12:57pm.

Hope spent the first year of Annabelle's life in her fathers home before moving out with San into a house of their own at the age of eighteen. Annabelle's first word was mom and second was dad. Sam had grown to be her father and everyone was okay with that. Sam had also fixed Hope's broken heart that Tristan left in pieces. She was happy her little family of her own came together and her parents and siblings supported the young couple completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Tell how bad my writing used to be? lol


End file.
